Dream for me
by gienix
Summary: seshumaru is suffering from the aftershock of his break up with kagura, not also it affected him from the insides it also put his career into an edge, with his career pressuring him, a girl entered his topys-turvy life, but he himself won't believe whether she's what he think she is. then he started to write once more,but he is left with the choice his love or his career.


_ .blank._

_I cant._

_I cant do it anymore._

_I'm out of ideas._

_I can no longer write._

_Damn!_

…

_2:00 am_

_Wanna play with me?_

_What?_

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

…_.._

…_._

_8:00 am_

Rrrriiiiinggg, rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg, rrrrrriiiiinnnngggg

Fumbling to turn off his alarm clock lying above his bed, he let out a exasperated sigh when he looked at the time. "damn.", he said. The moment his foot touched his hardwood floor ah un came bounding inside his room, tugging his PJs as if telling Seshumaru to serve him breakfast.

Looking at the dog he cursed again. Dragging his feet towards the kitchen, his thoughts drifted back to his dream. "shit, you gotta be kidding me, now even in dreams I cant make out a face from my own imagination?! JUST GREAT.! He said aloud, making his cold voice produce an echo.

Arf. . answered ah un from the kitchen.

Hearing that a smile formed from his thin lips.

_8:30_

After feeding ah un his breakfast he made toast with matching coffee, then carried his usual meal to his office. he sat down and placed his meal on the right side of his table, then settled himself in front his type writer..

He starts to think…

After a few minutes…

The paper remained blank.

He laid his back in the chair, then looked at the paper blankly…brushing his long silver hair he closed his eyes….

_Nothing helps, you can no longer draw seshumaru , you're out of stories and characters to put in that paper…._he told himself.

Then the phone rang, and picked it up after the first ring.

_hello?, _seshumaru said

_hey buddy, its me…_answered by the caller.

_You are one of the people I don't want to talk right now. _Replied Seshumaru while pressing his temple.

_Come on buddy, you don't have to be so cold to your own little brother?_

_I don't remember having a brother who's a pain in the ass. _Seshumaru shot back, sending Inuyasha to be quiet for a minute.

_why did you call? If you got nothing then hung up, I got work to do. _Seshumaru reasoned.

_Work you say? ,heard you haven't written a single book since your break up with her_ , chuckling at the very thought of it.

_Why you-_

_Anyways, its Friday, we got gym, remember?_ Cut off Inuyasha, any passersby wont miss the smile forming on his lips and how evil and sly it looks like. He can only imagine the irritated face forming on his half brother's stoic face. _Meet me in the gym after 2 hours, since I assume you haven't taken your bathe yet. Seriously seshumaru I know how good looking you are but hygiene is also important, you know! I can even smell your stink from there to here, _he added.

_Why you!...half assed good-for-nothing-human!_

_Hello?_

_Hello!_

the line went dead.

_Fuck you! Inuyasha! _Slamming the phone to the receiver!

...

He let the cold water wash away the anger he built up while talking to Inuyasha then his thoughts drifted again to his dream. _Who is she? If only I can see her face? _Closing his eyes once more he finished his bathe and settled on a blue sweatpants and a brown shirt that emphasizes his well built body. As if possessed he tied his hair into a ponytail and as a final touch he wore a cap that says "I'm god." Looking at himself in the mirror he felt contented with his appearance so he grabbed his keys and headed for the car.

"_neh,seshumaru, how many women did you sleep with since you and Kagura broke up?. _Inuyasha blurted out while they're in a restaurant eating fast food after working out in the gym right across the street.

_*Smack* _

_I didn't expect the punch!, _said Inuyasha rubbing his throbbing head from the impact of seshumaru's strong fists.

_Digging your own grave?! _Threatened seshumaru, sending Inuyasha deadly stares that could kill any normal person.(well, since they are demons they are not normal, besides people who's damn hot IS NOT NORMAL!:))

_You haven't answered my question yet? _Pressed Inuyasha.

Seshumaru sensed that the restaurant suddenly became quiet as if all ears are eager to hear his answer._ Damn you Inuyasha, you are a walking embarrassment to me! _He said to himself. He let out a sigh and stared at Inuyasha with his usual stoic demeanour. "_kill me now." _He murmured.

_What?, I cant hear you? _Asked Inuyasha in a sarcastic kind of way enjoying every moment of seshumaru's misery.

_NONE! _

Seconds of silent and seshumaru can sense the shock emotion mixed with excitement inside the restaurant.

_Kill me now! Whispered seshumaru._

_HAHAAHAHAHA.. _Inuyasha held his stomach and started leaning on the table while laughing his lungs out.

_You should be a eunuch, you'd do a good job!, _exclaimed Inuyasha. _Anyway, there are lots of hot girls waiting for you seshy,_teasing him more. _Oh I get it, may be the reason you are not sleeping with other women is because they can't satisfy you fully, isn't that right?., you naughty boy! _Said Inuyasha adding to the misery seshumaru is having.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, seshumaru is formulating on how he would kill Inuyasha that very moment but he held himself, _I am not like this worthless guy, _looking at Inuyasha who was staring at him with a big question mark on his face, he answered._ unlike you little brother, I have other qualities in which I can be proud of and things that I prioritize more, I do not solely rely on the thing hanging between my legs, and if I want a woman, a simple greeting can make her sleep in my bed. Not the same with the methods you did to get your human partner.? _As a devilish smile formed on his thin lips a frown on the other hand was creasing on inuyasha's forehead.

_Victory,! Now the dog knows where he belongs! _He thought while looking at inuyasha's confused face.

_I'm just saying that I'm- _Inuyasha stopped then sighed as if he is gonna say the worst thing ever. _That I'm worried bout you. _He blurted out, avoiding seshumarus's gaze as a pink color slowly forms on his cheeks.

Slack jawed he can't believe what he heard. _Inuyasha? Worried? Is the world really that upside down now? _He said to himself_._

_Hmmmm, I don't need your pity, Inuyasha! You out of all people. _Seshumaru replied with emotionless expression on his face.

_Tch, I know that,dumbass! _Shot back Inuyasha.

_Anyway, I had a dream last night_

_A dream? _Asked Inuyasha curiously._ About what?_

_A girl._

_Kagura?_

_Not her, idiot!_

_Then who?_

_I don't know her._

_What does she look like?_

_I don't know._

_You don't know? _Amazement found in his voice.

_I can't see her face. _Pressing his hand on his temple as if he's facing the hardest math problem ever.

_Well, what did you do?_

_Well, we just talked. I mean she asked me random questions. And that's it. _

_That's it?! That is just sad!_

_Sad about what?_

_Well, you can't even have sex in your dreams._

_Tell me again why did I even tell you that?! _Replied seshumaru finishing his cold coffee.

Deafening applause is heard welcoming the famous writer Ayasawa Yuki.

_When I met Seshumaru he was only 19 years old and his work is already at its peak for 2 years and I remember thinking "who the hell is this kid?, so young yet his works are a perfection! And_ _I even wished to go back in time to be him ,m_aking the audience laugh. _A college drop-out, a young man that gave us amazing stories to read and later on eventually became as one of the well-known author here in our country. It was only when I took time to read his latest work that is available in any bookstore that I realized how good an author Seshumaru is. We are lucky to have him with us today, ladies and gentlemen Seshumaru Sato._

With that seshumaru stepped out and joined Ayasawa in the stage, wearing an untucked brown long sleeve , Dark brown jeans, a pair of white and Blue snickers and with his hair tied in a ponytail.

After the talk with Ayasawa, people gave seshumaru their compliments, on how good this work is, how they are looking forward on his new work and the likes.

He let the cold water wash away his annoyance. After drying himself he looked at his reflection in the mirror realizing how tired and unpleasant he looks. After getting out from the bathroom he walked down the narrow hallway.

_Seshumaru, _calling him from behind, and when he turned it was his manager, he waved and waited for his manager to catch up.

_Seshumaru, you are a genius, _exclaimed haru while patting seshumaru on the back.

_Don't use that word, _replied seshumaru in a cold voice. _You got to warn me about this kind of things haru. I could've worn something nicer, _looking at his attire._ I'm leaving, _he said while starting to walk towards the door.

_Hold on, seshumaru. You can't leave, they are here to see you. You can't just leave._

Seshumaru was sipping his drink when pretty slender lady walked towards him.

_I'm Sarah. _She greeted.

_Do I know you? _Ask seshumaru sarcastically, shouting over the blaring sound of the music.

_No, but do you wanna go out sometime?,_ she flirted.

_You don't interest me, woman. _He replied.

Ignoring the cold vibes coming from him he slip a piece of paper in his hand then she left. Looking at the paper it is what seshumaru expected it to be, _her mobile number_.

After that he did some book signing, greeting some editors and when the clock striked 9 he was home.

_Ah un, _he called.

_Where are you mutt?_

And when he reached his bedroom there he found ah un lying on his messed-up bed.

_What a fuck?, _he exclaimed. Having no choice he grabbed his blanket and pillow then threw himself in the couch.

_Kawaii!,_she said

He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw her, but he was unsure.

_What?, _he managed to say.

_Your dog, she's cute._

he then looked at her, at her long dark brown hair that falls freely on her back, her long eyelashes that emphasizes the lightness of brown found in her eyes…

_He is a boy dog. _corrected seshumaru in matter of fact way breaking away from his trance.

_But he pees like a girl. _The girl reasoned.

looking at the girl he was surprised on how cute she looks when she frowns.

_Have we met before?_, he asked

_I don't think so, _she smiled.

_Can i draw him, _she asked

_w-w-what? _He stammered.

_your dog, can i draw him? _She repeated

_Just be careful, ah un is usually an anti-social dog, _he explained.

_Just like his owner ha? _She giggled.

_What?_

the girl offered him no answer and started sketching Ah un who was lying next to Seshumaru.

__checking his watch he stood up and prepared to leave.

_Ah un,let's go. _he commanded.

_hold on, here. _handing him the sketch she just finished.

looking at the sketch,_ this is good._

_Yeah,your dog maybe kind of weird but i like him anyway._

_What did you say? _Seshumaru asked.

_I like him, though he looks so out of place, still I like him, just the way he is. she said, _looking up to seshumaru right at his baffled eyes.


End file.
